


Pinned Down by the Dark

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson)



Series: Dangerous Animals [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Aidan is a lone wolf (literally), Dean is an outcast, First Meetings, M/M, Werewolf!AU, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world inhabited by people known as "shifters", a hidden society of people who can transform into different kinds of animals at will, two wolf shifters, or "werewolves", meet by chance in a dark, dank alleyway in London. </p>
<p>Dean is a country wolf, born a shifter and raised by a pack not his own. Always having known he was adopted, he's the punching bag of the group, no matter how hard he tries to please them and love them. He's kicked out for no good reason, and finds himself hurt and alone in the big city, with no idea where to go or who to turn to. Death seems preferable to life without a pack, anyway.</p>
<p>Aidan is a lone wolf, quite literally, who was born and raised in the city. He's an independent sort, used to living by himself after leaving the nest. He's been doing just fine on his own, until the night he meets a man huddled in the darkness of a back alley, bruised, beaten, and horribly alone. Maybe the lone wolf won't be so lonely anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another series from yours truly. This time, we venture into the world of RPF, and what's more, they're werewolves! Welcome to the complicated world of Dangerous Animals, where some people shift into animals, some people don't, and some people fall in love at the most awkward moments. There are mentions of abuse and violence, so if you're sensitive, be aware and read the tags! As always, tons of love and cookies for critiques and reviews!

_Freak._

_Runt._

_Bat-bait._

_Cuckoo._

_Weakling._

_He is not one of us!_

Blood. Red. Sticky. Awful. Not good, not like the blood from a fresh kill in his wolf form, nor like the red dripping from the body of a bat or a bear shifter. It was cold, cold like the winter’s snow, but it was still the middle of summer. He must be nearly undressed. Nearly naked, and alone. No wolf should be alone, ever. He curled further in on himself, trying to warm himself. His bare feet dragged along the cobblestones, scraping themselves on the shards of stone that rested on top of the old stones.

His pack was his family. Emphasis on the  _was_ , now. They had cast him out. What had he ever done to them? Sure, he was the runt, but he brought in enough food to prove that he was worth keeping around. He wasn’t much competition for the alphas of the pack, the ones in charge, and he wasn’t nearly strong enough to be a beta, a second-in-command. Nor was he adept at caring for the pups of the pack, the little children, like the mother wolves and their aides. He was just good at sneaking in and out of places, small as he was, and catching the more fleet-footed prey. And yet they had still cast him out.

Dean was nothing now. Nothing, and alone.

What good was family, then, if they only threw you out when you were of no more use? He wasn’t even an old grey-fur, useless and feeble. And even then, most of their grey-furs were considered wise ones, leaders and fountains of lore and wisdom. No, Dean knew what he was: the blonde cuckoo, adopted, left as a baby on the doorstep of their barn, deep in the woods. Always kicked, always left alone, always taken advantage of. How pathetic. But Dean hadn’t let that keep him down; he’d always striven to prove he was worthy of keeping around, of being the beta, or even an alpha leader, but every attempt at getting there was thwarted by obscure laws or rules, or by the pack voting him down. Even those he had counted as friends eventually left with their mates or to start packs of their own, leaving Dean there by himself in a pack full of wary eyes.

So here he was, after all that time. At 26, a mate-less, pack-less, useless waste of air and fur. At least, that’s what they’d told him as they beat him and left him for dead, like a dog that had grown too old to be useful anymore. At least they hadn’t taken him out back and shot him, but that might have been a small mercy if he was destined to spend the rest of his life alone. He laid there for who knows how long, cold and alone, until he heard a rustling nearby. Was it a rat? No. A rat shifter? No…no, it was much larger…

“Please…just…just kill me…” He pleaded, moaning as he tried to shift. He was so weakened by blood loss, he didn’t care what happened to him, as long as it was quick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for the series and its chapters are taken from the Arctic Monkeys song "Dangerous Animals". Check it out! It's one sexy beast~!


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan's part of the story, wherein he meets (finds) Dean, and saves him from certain death. And yes, it IS that dramatic a situation for poor Dean. Can Aidan save him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the warnings above!

_…And frightening all the dogs_

_On the rocky road to Dublin_

_One, two, three, four, five_

_Hunt the hare_

_And turn her down the rocky road_

_And all the way to Dublin_

_Whack follow de rah!_

Aidan sang softly to himself in the warm summer’s eve, glancing up at the few stars peeking out of the slowly darkening sky, despite the heavy light pollution of the big city.

It had been a year ago to the day that he’d left Dublin to make something of himself in the world, alone, with just his strength, his wit, and his good looks on his side. He’d always been a solitary man, a lone wolf in the literal sense, seeing as how he was a wolf shifter. His wolf was dark and beautiful, and while he wasn’t vain, he objectively knew he was considered attractive by both genders. He’d even experimented with both genders, finding that while yes, he did prefer a nice curvy woman, he wouldn’t object to a man either.

Dublin was a city where modern and traditional mixed in the best of ways; at least, as far as shifters were concerned. Sure, he knew all the “old ways,” but he found most of them to be pretentious at best and downright racist/sexist/just plain stupid at worst. Like most shifters his age, he drifted towards the modern, experimenting with the wonders of the new world. Most shifters under the age of 30 were plugged in to the world of social networking, smartphones, mp3 players, and the Internet. Aidan knew about all of these, but as a solitary man, he had few friends, and thus little need for Instagram and Facebook. Speaking of phones, he checked his own (a modest model, with all the bells and whistles kept to a minimum, just what you’d need to comfortably survive, not run a small nation) and glanced at the time. 6:07 pm.

He’d remember that time for the rest of his life.

Aidan turned down an alleyway, taking a shortcut to a nearby pub, the only one within walking distance of his flat that had any decent Irish whiskey and beer. A game was on tonight, and he intended to get slightly drunk, maybe take home a pretty girl (or boy), and have a fun weekend after a long week of work.

What he didn’t expect to do that night was almost stumble over a small, weak body in the middle of the cobblestone road. Blood pooled around it, not a lot, but enough to be concerning. Aidan knelt down just in time to hear it speak.

“Please…just…kill me…” The man’s voice (because it was definitely male, despite how thin and lithe the body was) was reedy and weak, likely due to the blood loss and the beating he’d obviously taken. Aidan was no doctor, but he knew that if the man was left out here alone, he would die by the end of the night, unable to get himself to a hospital. The lone wolf stood silently for a moment, wondering what he should do. On the one hand, he could just call an ambulance and wash his hands of the whole thing. On the other, something was off about this man. He wasn’t quite…human.

“…I don’t think so, lad. Tell me, are you a shifter too?” Aidan crouched down by his head, carefully pushing back dirty blonde locks to examine his forehead for injuries. Seeing none, he guessed the blood was either from other parts of his body or he’d gotten a scratch on his scalp.

“…yes…” The man answered quietly, muscles twitching like he was eager to get away from the situation, but something was forcing him to stay. Maybe it was the fact that he was covered in blood and bruised from head to toe, but something inside the blonde was telling him to stay too…

“What kind? Badger? Er…squirrel? Nah, that wouldn’t be right, ah…a raven? A crow?” He tried naming smaller animals, something that would fit this guy’s profile, or city animals, since he was in the city after all, and most ‘wild’ animals tended to stay in the countryside.

“…wolf…”

Aidan’s thick eyebrows lifted in surprise. A wolf? This one? No, it couldn’t be…but then again, now that Aidan was paying attention, the man sure smelled like a wolf. His own inner wolf was alternately snarling and whining at the new person, half in challenge over a stranger in his territory, and half in…need? Why would his inner wolf be attracted to this man? Maybe it was the familiarity of having another wolf around, since he’d found none so far in his part of the city. Maybe it was just loneliness, not that Aidan ever felt very lonely. He shrugged; these were thoughts for another time, when the blonde man wasn’t in danger of dying.

“Ah, okay. I’m a wolf too. M’ name’s Aidan. What’s yours?” He pulled out his cellphone, ready to dial an ambulance.

“…Dean…”

“Mm, nice to meet ya, Dean. I’m gonna go call an ambulance, ‘kay?” Aidan smiled reassuringly and moved towards the entrance of the alleyway, hoping to get some better reception on his phone.

“…please…don’t go….don’t c-call…an ambu-ambulance…”

Dean shivered, and Aidan could smell the fear rolling off of him. Hm. Definitely a country wolf, then; they tended to distrust modern medicine and hospitals. Backwards, he called it, and downright irresponsible, especially when it came to children. But now wasn’t the time to preach, Aidan thought, so he shook himself and knelt down next to Dean again.

“All right, then, if you don’t want to go to the hospital, I guess I’m gonna have t’take ya t’my place…” Aidan sighed, looking Dean over, trying to figure out if he was strong enough to walk. “Can y’walk, d’you think? I could probably carry you…”

Dean moaned as he struggled to get up, but he ended up slipping in his own blood and falling back down again. He whimpered in pain, and Aidan sighed. It looked like he’d have to carry the smaller man.

“All right, then, up y’go!” Aidan slid his hands and arms under Dean’s body and picked him up, bridal style, stoically ignoring the blood covering his nicer clothes and the pained sounds Dean was making. “We’ll get ya home t’my place, patch y’up, and y’can be on your way in no time at all!”

Aidan wasn’t really sure about the time frame, but he was fairly confident that he could at least fix Dean up enough to send him on his way. He was a lone wolf, after all; he didn’t need a pack, much less a fellow wolf stinking up his territory. And yet, for some reason, as soon as that thought passed through his mind, his inner wolf snarled at him, declaring its disagreement with a harsh growl. Aidan raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn’t actually  _see_  his wolfish instincts in front of him (he didn’t believe in the whole “seeing your wolf spirit behind your eyes” business that some of the elder wolves in Dublin had told him about). It seemed his instincts were telling him to care for and protect this man.

Maybe he really was lonely, he thought as he carried Dean down back streets and alleys to avoid suspicious glances. Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he should stop talking to himself, he thought as he realized he’d been mumbling these things out loud. He’d lived alone for so long that he had a bad habit of doing that, speaking aloud as if he could hold a conversation with himself or his wolf instincts. Luckily (or was it unluckily?) Dean was passed out in his arms, a sad yet soft look on his face, as if he was simultaneously afraid and content. He must be lonely too, Aidan thought, a sad grin on his face.

Then he shook his head and rolled his eyes. He must be getting sentimental in his old age (not really, he was only 23, but still, 23 is only 7 years away from 30). So, instead of thinking about things he really wasn’t ready to think about just yet, Aidan shrugged, accidentally jostling his delicate cargo, and kept walking home.

Somewhere, deep within his unconscious mind, Dean felt an overwhelming sense of peace. He hoped it would last. Little did he know that it would, sort of; Aidan was anything but peaceful, after all… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this series and its chapters and stories are taken from the Arctic Monkeys song "Dangerous Animals". Check it out! It's one sexy beast~!


End file.
